


Nurse Sans

by Canadian_BuckBeaver, saturnwonder



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Bondage and Discipline, Costume Kink, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Nurse, Sexy Times, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), nurse sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: A rare occassion when Sans is excited. M'lord loves medical play and he will go the extra mile to make his mutt an avid player in the game. I headcannon that Paps hates needles in swapfell universe. Big tough scary guy… hates needles. What better way to give a mutt his shots than some good old fashioned medical play? You just know M'Lord has his own assortment of scalpels for slicing and catheters lying around to prolong torture… i mean treatment. .. a little while longer. I wouldn’t trust him as my doctor.





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis20025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/gifts).



> Based off a piece of art from BabyPizzaWonderland that launched a chain story

“Are you ready for your shot… Papy?” Black whispered to him, the nurse’s outfit exposing all the soft curves of his ecto-body. And being called Papy in that voice.

But it wasn’t enough to distract Slim from the overly large needle in his hands.

Slim pulled at his restraints, cursing Alphys. How could she teach him so well. Now here he was. All laid out and exposed as the shimmering needle swayed closer to him. “M'Lord… I… I don’t need a shot. I’m all up to date…”

“Don’t lie to me, Papy. I’ve checked your records~” Black crept closer to him. “You’re due for your steroids. Besides, it’s just a little shot.”

He came closer to Slim, pulling up the jacket and exposing the heavily damaged spine. “If you behave, I’ll show you the in’s and out’s of this new battle armour that Alphys got me…” he wiggled his hips suggestively and pressed the tip of the needle to him. “Are you ready?”


	2. Saturn

“M'lord, don’t do it!” He was panicking, breath picking up enough where he looked as if he was hyperventilating to any outsider, his body jolting to try and get away. The chains around his wrists held him down while his spine arched. He was becoming an anxiety driven mess quickly, his magic pooling in his sockets, sweat beading his brow.

This only made Black sigh and back away slightly to scoff at his brother and lover, “Mutt, if you don’t hold the fuck still I’ll end up hurting you!” His sockets lowered into a glare making Slim shutter, “Don’t make me get the straps. This is for your own good brother as well as mine…”

Slim couldn’t stop shaking. His body was currently going through so much; fear, arousal, panic, pleasured pain, it just wasn’t fair that all this had to happen during his heat. Everything hurt, and there was nothing he wanted more than to wreak his darling little brother in that nurses outfit, but the view of that needle was putting the fear of Toriel into him and he was quickly losing his senses. He couldn’t stop struggling…

“Game over.”

Wait. What?

“Papy, brother, it’s alright. You’re at home, with me. We’re alone. We’re safe. Shhhh it’s alright,” those small clawed hands slowly reached up to those high cheek bones, turning Slim’s head enough where they were making eye contact. Hell even his eye lights were trembling.

“Breathe with me. It’s alright. We’re okay.”

Slim felt the chains fall from his bones and he quickly say up and embraced the smaller skeleton. He rarely had these attacks, and even when he did they were quickly over, but the combination of getting the needle and his heat sent him over the edge into one of his worst.

Images streamed through his mind off all the things their ‘father’ had done and he soon broke down against Black’s sternum, sobs breaking free from his throat.


	3. Bucky

Black held Slim tightly as he sobbed. Normally he wouldn’t allow such shows of weakness or need but…

Well. They were all alone now, in their own house. No outsider to make either of them a target. They were safe.

Black gently stroked up and down Slim’s back, paying attention to the sensitive vertebrae. Whenever his Mutt got like this he needed lots of touching, lots of reassurance to bring him down. To calm him…

“Shhh… You’re alright Papyrus.” He said, using his true name. He felt his brother shiver. “Your safe. Whatever you saw, it wasn’t real. You’re home and with me…” he continued to murmur and stroke.

Eventurally the soft, reassuring touches on his spine became more defined, seeking out those special areas. His other hand gently rubbed at the damaged and heavily scarred ribs under his jacket, using the soft fabric to his advantage as he pressed soft, tender kisses to Pupy’s jawline.

Eventurally the sounds became needy, small little moans that made Black’s own magic react. Black clipped the leash to Slim’s collar and grinned. “Does my pet need a treat?” He asked, a glint in his eyes.

He pressed his teeth to Slim’s with a soft clank, his purple tongue licking at the sharpened fangs, seeking entrance.


	4. Saturn

The petting and comforting touches, the hum of his brothers voice, all soothing his mind and body as he slowly recovered from his emotional collapse, his unneeded staggering breathes evening out and growing steady.

Black had no idea what happened so long ago and Slim swore he’d never tell him. He would never tell of the experiments, the sounds of his gargled cries as bone snapped, the fluids injected into his marrow and the searing pain and that sinister laughter echoing around him…

He didn’t realize his mind running away with him again until the precious monster in front of him started rubbing his ribs. Ooohhhh those wonderful delicate touches had his magic flare to life again, heating his bones so deliciously right that he moaned out softly against the tongue sliding over his jaw. He whined a response to the others question in which Black smiled.

“Let your Lord take care of you.” It was more of a request than a demand, Slim’s answer determining if they continued their game or not. He would have to think of a different way to get him the steroids, but for now it would be forgotten. He had his pet to tend to.

Slim whined and pressed them harder together, “Na uh, use your words.”

“m'Lord please.”

“Please what?” Black purred. He could see that bulge in his brother’s pants and he ached to feel it inside him. He could smell Slim’s scent now as his heat came rushing back with a force now that his mind wasn’t elsewhere.

“i would like a treat please.”

“Such a good boy. I’m going to let you have your way with me. Fuck me as you wish. Let me show you how gracious your Lord and Master is by letting his pet have me in my all.”

That giant mouth opened to reply only to have that purple magic shoved leisurely in, groaning in want as his worried all but melted, that pussy sliding up and almost bouncing on his hard shaft.


	5. Bucky

Black panted as he continued to raise and lower himself on his brother’s rod. He groaned as he felt the magic filling him, stretching him out in mgificient ways, stroking all those magical areas deep inside of him.

The sounds that Slim was making just made the moment all the more delicious.

Slim was still bound, helpless under him. Lost in pleasure, the needle was completely forgotten.

Who says that his Lord and master was not a giving or a kind monster?

“That’s right… you let me take care of you…. you’ve been so good. Let me return the favour…” Black grinned at those hazy, orange eyes. He circled his hips, hard, on his brother’s pelvis bone, growling when it caused that delicious tingle to travel up his spine. He did it again before continuing his rough riding pace.

“M'Lord…” Slim said, drool escaping his mouth. What a beautiful and rare sight… as much as he complained that his Mutt was too touchy feely, being too open with his feelings, he never truly loss his cool…

Until now.

“What is it Papy?~” He asked, using his brother’s pet name. He was rewarded with a surprise squeal and a flush of orange on his cheekbones.

How wonderful~

Black bent to him and licked his brother’s jaw again, riding him faster. “I cannot read your mind~” he sang. “What did I just tell you? Use your words~”

Slim seemed to be battling himself, groaning as he watched Black impale himself again and again on his cock.

“M'Lord… let me… let me touch you!”


	6. BabyPizzaWonderland  - NSFW




End file.
